Various vacuum cleaners have been developed that include a reservoir that holds cleaning fluid. The cleaning fluid is heated and deposited on the floor surface to be cleaned where it contacts a rotating brush of the vacuum cleaner. The cleaning fluid, dirt, and other material is then vacuumed from the floor surface. Heaters used for such vacuum cleaners are exposed to a harsh environment due to the caustic nature of the cleaning solution that flows through the heater, such that the heating elements may corrode or otherwise degrade. Also, such heaters are prone to lime buildup on the heating element that may reduce the effectiveness of the heater.